The FMA Questionnaire
by Snowing Petals
Summary: Whoo An FMA Q&A! cough Please read the rules thinger and PLEASE ask questions! Rated T just in case.
1. The Rules

**Omg I've been wanting to do one of these for EVER!! And I've finally decided to do it. The hosts are: me _(no duh -,-),_ Siphonse _(RED DAWN, SISTAH!!)_ , Ama-chan, and Crystal _(from Crystal Clear)._ Umm yeah. FMA Q&A… No asking questions from the characters of like Inuyasha or something lol… Um but you can ask characters _(ie Ayla, Amber, Crystal, etc)_ questions. Lol 3 And you can ask us hosts questions too 3 _(please ask us hosts questions!)_. But the Questions cant be M lol Please try to keep them at a PG level. _–sweatdrop- _In other words, try to keep the swearing to a minimum and… stuff… _-cough-_ oh and also, could each person please only send up to 6 questions per chapter? ; Otherwise it'll take me longer to update ;**

**Um… yeah. The whole idea of this is obviously not mine. FMA isn't mine either… The questions you send in aren't mine either… blaahh… yeah… there's my disclaimer. **

–_**sweatdrop-**_

**THANKS!!! And… RED DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWN!! 3**

_**Muffin**_


	2. THE QUESTIONS BEGIN!

Muffin: WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME!!!

Siphonse: We are your hosts! Muffin, Siphonse, Amako, and Crystal!

Amako: Yup.

Crystal: Your enthusiastic.

Amako: Yeah I know. –sleeps-

Crystal: -low whisper- Someone abducted the real Amako…

Muffin: -nod nod- Who wants to introduce the first question person?

Siphonse: OOH OOH ME! PICK MEE!!

Muffin: Okay! –picks Siphonse- Yay!

Siphonse: First Question asker person dude! Ayumi Elric! –reads off questions-

**_Whoo, yay for ur Q and A! I'm too lazy to sign in...-.-; anyway..._**

**_Ed: Yeah, I have nothing to ask you...wait! DX What happened yeterday, you were supposed to come over and DDR with me. DX I don't care that you suck at it, can you come today?_**

Ed: _-shifty eyes-_ Um… well… you see…. I can't because… I… Need too…. Wash… my… water… _-shifty eyes-_ yeah… that's it….

**_Roy: Why are you so obsessed with fire and stuff? And you know that Ed pwns you in everyway right?_**

Roy: LOOK! JUST BECAUSE HE HAS MORE FANGIRLS THAN ME DOESN'T MEAN HE'S BETTER THAN ME! _–slaps hands over mouth- _Did I just say that outloud?! You didn't hear that….

**_Muffin: X3 Hi! I send questions! n.n Okay, um...what's your favorite pairing? And if you say EdWin, I'll have to murder/eat you. n.n_**

Muffin: _GASP!!_ I LOBVE YOOUUU! _–glomps-_ ahem. Right. _–cough- _My favorite pairing? Hmmm… Actually EdWin is my sec—Um I mean my… not favorite… Royai is. I luffels it! Soo coot! _–shuffles away-_

**_Uh...oh! Wrath: Wanna come over to DDR with me when Ed comes? n.n I have candy! Lots of it_**

Wrath: Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?! _–big stary eyes- _OKAY!

**_Al: Same with you, I want you there! Oh, and I have this kitty...cute wittle black one..you want?_**

Al: Kitteh?! _-shifty eyes- _Okay _–ninja poof-_

_**Thats it for now!**_

Muffin: Yay for questions _–evil grin- _Muahaha I got a question and you guys didn't!

Siphonse:_ -sob-_

Crystal: _-sob-_

Amako: _-groan- _Thanks for rubbing it in…

Muffin: _-rub rub rub- _I got a queeeeeeestiooooooooon!

Amako: _-tackles muffin-_

Crystal: _-clears throat-_ Next Questiony asker person dude? TOAST! (A.K.A He-Didn't-Betray-Us) _–reads off questions-_

_**Yay for questions!**_

_**Ed: the ever so populare question, does your hair defy gravity? O.o**_

Ed: o.O What? My hair? Defy gravity? _–shifty eyes and pulls you close by your collar- _Who told you that? _–pushes you away- _AL! GET THE CAR! THEY KNOW ABOUT US!! _-jumps into car that speeds past-_

_**Armstrong: Are you on drugs? I mean, it's NOT normal to be that large..O.O...**_

Armstrong: _-shifty eyes- _n-no… It's very common in the Armstrong family! _–sparkle sparkle-_

Roy: Armstrong… _-threatens with awesome fireness-_

Armstrong: NEVERRR! _–grabs a sparkle- -whispers into sparkle- -jumps into a spaceship that flys past-_

Everyone: O.O;

_**All: Do you like pancakes?**_

Ed: Pancakes? WTF?

Al: I like blueberry pancakes!

Wrath: I LIKE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!

Roy: Yeah… as long as they aren't burnt…

Muffin: Wow that's ironic.

Roy: yeah yeah…

Riza: I enjoy them very much.

Russell: As long as Fletcher doesn't make them.

Fletcher: That's not nice!!

Russell: Well its true.

Muffin: _-shifty eyes- _While they bicker I shall talk… DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!

Amako: _-shoots-_

Muffin: _-runs around- _Okay! Okay! It was just a joke!! And I LOVE pancakes!!

Amako: I like pancakes too _–smiles-_

Crystal: PANCAKES! YUM!

Siphonse: _-big smile- _I like pancakes! I like waffles too! _–laughs and runs away from Amako- _

_**Laterz!**_

Muffin: Man… people need to review more.

Crystal: _-nods-_ They do. _–steps aside as Siphonse and Amako dash past-_

Muffin: _-watches them pass- _Eh… _-sweat drop-_

Crystal: SO! Now I shall put a nice leetle spell on you, my pretties!! _–cackles-_

Muffin: o.O _–inches away-_

Siphonse: _-stops running-_

Amako: _-crashes into Siphonse-_

Siphonse: …_**Love**_….. _–hypnotized-_

Amako: …_**Love**_…_** and**_…_** peace**_…._ –also hypnotized-_

Muffin: Oh god! What the hell kinda spell is that?!

Crystal: I dunno… I just threw a buncha happy stuff in that caldron over there. _–points at caldron-_

Muffin: o.O Oh…. Well then….

Siphonse: _-hugs Amako- _…_**rainbows**_…

Amako: _-hugs Siphonse- _…_**pretty rainbows**_…

Muffin: _-scared as hell-_ PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS!!

Crystal: Or I shall put you under that spell too! _–cackles-_


	3. Executions and Shoe sizes WTF!

Muffin: Welcome back everyone!!

Crystal: _-cackles and puts more happy stuff in her evil caldron of happiness-_

Siphonse: _-shudders and hides behind Muffin-_

Muffin: _-pats Siphonse- _There, there…

Amako: Right…

Muffin: FIRST QUESTIONY ASKER PERSON DUDE?! MOM!!!

Amako: -_hits Muffin-_

Muffin: _-sob-_ I mean Laila… _-reads off questions-_

**_Yay for teh Q's!_**

**_Al: Do you like Winry..as more than a friend?_**

Al: O////O Wha?! N-no… Uh… I mean… well… who… told you that? Cuz I don't… I'm just asking… and… um… oh was that Brother I heard calling my name so quietly only I could hear? Yes I think I was... _–runs away-_

**_Muffin: Do you love me as your momma?_**

Muffin: Yes!! _-huggles-_

Amako: Yo momma so fat—

Muffin: _-hits Amako with frying pan-_

Amako: HEY! DON'T KILL MY GHETTO-NESS!!!

Muffin: _-hits Amako with frying pan again-_

Amako: Argh…

_**Ed: How many times have you cross-dressed?**_

Ed: You're mistaking me with Envy o.O I don't cross-dress.

Al: What about that time Winry made you wear her pink dress?

Ed: WHAT?!

Al: Or that time she put you in her skirt and tanktop…

Ed: Sshhh!!

Al: And then there was that time when you wanted to be Cinderella and had to wear her dress…

Ed: ALPHONSE!

Al: Oh and then there was the time the colonel made you wear the miniskirt that he wanted all the girls in the military to wear…

Ed: ALPHONSE!! SHUT UP!!!

Al: Oh and there was that other time Winry made you wear that leather miniskirt and—

Ed: ALPHONSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! _–chases him out of the room-_

_**All Hosts: What do you think of when I say... Evil?**_

Crystal: EVIL!

Muffin: ………….

Crystal: … I mean uh… the… devil? …

Muffin: … right… I THINK … -tries to think of someone evil- UM NARAKAI… NARUKA… Nakura… Nakaru?

Siphonse: It's Naraku…

Muffin: NARAKU!

Siphonse: _-sweatdrop-_

Amako: AIDS…

Muffin: SHUTUPABOUTTHE FREAKINAIDSDAMMITALREADYAMAKO!!!!!!!!

Amako: _-snicker-_ AAAAAAAAAIDS and HEEEEEEEERPEEEEEEEES!!!

Muffin: _-falls to ground-_ You kill me…

Siphonse: Right… well… I think of…………… uh… Scar… or… something… _-cough-_

_**Riza: What would you do if guns were illegal?**_

Riza: go into my secret stash of guns and shoot the person who made that law.

Hosts: o.O;

Riza: What?

Muffin:… Exactly where is this stash and how many guns do you have?

Riza: Where it is is none of your concern. How many I have? Hmmm… _-counts in mind-_ 24 879 834 586 710 946 684 327.

Hosts: O.O;

**_Everyone: What's your favourite ice cream flavour?_**

Crystal: CHOCOLATE!

Muffin: _-drags Crystal away so FMA cast can answer-_

Ed: I've decided I'm lactose intolerant… so I cant have milk products…

Al: That means no stew.

Ed: _-flinches-_

Al: None of Granny Pinako's stew.

Ed: _-sweats-_

Al: None at all.

Ed: FINE! I'M NOT LACTOSE INTOLERANT! _–scarves down stew-_

Al: Mhmm… and I can't eat… but uh… vanilla I guess?

Riza: uh… strawberry I guess…

Roy: Mint Chocolate chip

Russell: I like Kage fla—

Muffin: _-coughs-_ OKAY! That's all the questions from Laila!

Russell: _-sighs and emo corners-_

Crystal: _-concentrating on something-_

Muffin: What are you doing?

Crystal: Did you know "Evil" backwards is "Live"?

Muffin: o.O;

Siphonse: O.O;

Amako: …Wow… kinda ironic o.O; sorta…

Muffin: …Okay so anyways…

Siphonse: Next questiony asker person?

Amako: Kojiandai!!! _–reads off questions-_

**_Myeh, too lazy to log in._**

**_Al: D: Is it true that everytime someone calls you a robot, God kills a kitten?_**

Al: ToT I hope not!

Muffin: … But if that'll get people to stop calling him a robot, maybe he just will! Nyah!

Al: Nyuu!!

**_Ed: Hm... What are some things you like that have nothing to do with alchemy?_**

Ed: … Um… Reading?

Amako: That has nothing to do with alchemy…

Ed: … Uh… Sparring?

Hosts: _-glances at one another-_

Muffin: Well I guess if he doesn't transmute anything it counts…

Other Hosts: _-nod in agreement-_

**_All Hosts: Hm... Do you like pickles?_**

Amako: Love 'em! When I'm pregnant I'm so gonna Crave 'em! _–big grin-_

Other hosts: …

Amako: What?! It's true!

Muffin: …Raaiight… I like most… kinda depends on the brand and stuff though…

Siphonse: I like 'em!

Crystal: … I'm the same as Muffin… except I don't really like a couple of the flavours…

**_Armstrong: D: Where exactly do those sparkles come from?_**

Armstrong: That's a secret that's been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations! _–harumph!-_

Hosts: _-evil glares sent to Armstrong-_

Armstrong: _-shifty eyes-_ Oh! Was that the Colonel I heard calling? I'd better be off…_ -runs away-_

Muffin:_ -rolls eyes-_ Next questiony asker peron?

Siphonse: AYUMI ELRIC!

Muffin: Yay! _–reads off questions-_

**_WHEE, I'M BACK!_**

**_Muffin: n.n Nice chapter. Now...are you willing to take over the world in a muffiny invasion?_**

Muffin: Sankyuu! And umm… What's in it for me? _–smirks evilishly-_

**_Other host...people...thingies...: Hi!! Uhm...n.n Hi!_**

Amako: Hi…

Crystal: n.n; Hi!

Siphonse: Hii!

_**Crystal: Would you be a dear and get Muffin to update the fanfic you star in? Cuz I want teh next chapter! DX**_

Crystal: Nyaha! I got a question! _–rubs it in other hosts' faces-_

Amako: Shut up and answer the question. _–grumbles-_

Crystal: n.n; yes ma'am! I'll try to, Ayumi… she's not very cooperative though… actually she's a lazy procrastinator!

Muffin: Ah!!! HEY!

Amako: n.n Just like Roy! How cute!

Muffin: o////////o SHUT UP!!!!!

**_Roy: If you had to be executed, lethal injection or electric chair?_**

Roy: Uh…. Neither?

Ed: _-sneers-_ Why not both?

Roy: Watch it, bean sprout!

Ed: _-snaps-_ WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHEYDGROWUPTOBEAPARTOFSOMEGIRLSMEALYOUSTUPIDFREAKWITHAGODCOMPLEX!!!

Hosts: n.n;;;;

**_Ed: If an airplane crashes on the border of Texas and Mexico (pretend u kno those states), where are the survivors buried?_**

Ed: uhh… okay… _-reads over question a couple times-_

Muffin: _-snickers-_

Ed: Umm… Well I guess it depends which side of the border they themselves were on… Right?

Muffin: _-falls over laughing-_

Al: n.n; um… Maybe read that over a few more times, Brother…

Ed: _-does so-_

Other Hosts: -join in with the laughing-

Ed: … _-fumes-_ Oh… SHUT UP! ANYONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT WRONG!

Amako: But you're not just ANYONE Ed!

Ed: Nyah! _–emos-_

**_Al: n.n The kitty's yours. And don't you think that hitting a poor kitty in the street with a car is horrible? And then they won't effing stop running it over so every day it gets more and more flat and...-sobs- It's so sad, the poor thing barely looks like a cat no more! And they won't freaking help it! DX_**

Al: YAY!!! KITTY!!! _-huggles kitty-_

Ed: _-twitch-_ -.-#

Al: O.O OMG THAT'S SO HORRIBLE!!!! _–emos-_

**_By the way, that's true...and...that's it! n.n_**

Muffin: T-T Some people… Geez… -emos with Al-

Amako: …Yeah… Next person?

Muffin: IT'S COLONEL TOASTY!!

Amako: _-hits Muffin-_

Muffin: Oow!

Siphonse: Ahem. He-Didn't-Betray-Us!

_**Muffin: You know, you still freak me out to no end, right? AND WHY AREN'T YOU ON MSN ANYMORE!?**_

Muffin: Yes, I do! –grins- I'm not on anymore because of AIM… AND I DO STILL GO ON! YOU'RE JUST NEVER ON WHEN I AM! SO NYAH!

**_Ed: Um...um...what size..shoe do you wear?_**

Ed: _-shifty eyes-_ That's none of your beeswax!

Roy: _-evil grin-_ Aw! Come on Fullmetal! What's the matter?

Muffin: _-smirks-_ Yeah, Edo-kun! Come on! Tell us!

Ed: NEVERR!!_ –runs away-_

Amako: I bet he wears size 4, girls.

Other Hosts: _-falls over laughing-_

Ed: _-heard from a distance- _WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHEYWEARBABYGIRLSHOES?! IWEARSIZESIXANDAHALFMALE!!!!!!

Hosts: _-snicker-_

Roy: Mhmm…

Siphonse: Well! That's all for today folks!

Amako: Who says folks?

Siphonse: PEOPLE!

Amako: … Right…

Muffin: TOODLES!

Crystal: AND NOODLES!

Siphonse: AND… POODLES!

Amako: And maybe a few Reviews with Questions _–nudge, nudge-_

Muffin: _-nods-_ Yes! Those too!

Crystal: So press the nice leetle button!

Siphonse: and we won't have to sick Ed and his crayons on you!

Ed: Crayons…


	4. LOL Changes and stuff

Muffin: YAY! CHAPTER FOUR!!

Crystal: Blah _–pouts- _You always getta open!

Muffin: _-grins-_ That's because I'm the author.

Amako: Right. Well…

Siphonse: THERE'S BEEN A CHANGE IN THE WHOLE… STORY THING SORTA!

Muffin: _-nods-_ Okay, I _KNOW _this is a _questionnaire_! But I'll let you also give dare kinda things _–smiles-_

Crystal: BUT! You still have to ask _at least_ (if possible) 2 questions per chapter.

Amako: That's just because this is supposed to be a questionnaire thing…

Siphonse: So please try to have questions _–smiles sweetly-_

Muffin: But now! Onwards to the chapter!!!

Crystal: First up?

Muffin: Ed Got Zeppelind! _–reads off questions-_

_**Lt. Colonel Muffyn! -Salutes-  
Muffyn: Do you... like waffles?! **_

Muffin: YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?!

Amako: _-chases Muffin-_

Muffin: GAH! _–runs-_

_**Everyone: Do you lobve meh? X3**_

Muffin: YUS!

Crystal: umm… okay n.n

Amako: well I don't really know you… but yeah, sure n.n why not?

Siphonse: YES!!

_**Pinako: What is the deal with your hair!? And how do you make it stay like that? It sorta... sticks up... and makes your head look kinda like a frying pan... **_

Muffin: OMG! QUESTIONS FOR THE INSIGNIFICANT PEOPLES!

Pinako: HEY! _–threatens Muffin with the evilness of her tools and… stuff…-_

Muffin: GAH! _–runs-_

Pinako: Umm… I like it this way? No reason other than that… and… I use… gel?

Winry: _-heard from a distance-_ Granny! The signal is getting staticy! Move your head around!!

Amako: … Now that you mention it… her head _does_ look like a frying pan!

Pinako: Grr… _-stomps off-_

_**King Bradley: What's with the weird obsession with watermelon? It's not healthy to have an obsession like that...**_

Bradley: Why? Watermelons are good…

Hosts: _-shake heads- _But it's not good to obsess over them!

Bradley: YA WELL! YOUR FACE!

Hosts: … What about our faces?

Bradley: … THEY'RE UGLY!

Hosts: _-chase Bradley with pointy objects-_

Bradley: _–runs away from angry hosts-_

_**...and that's all for now! .**_

Muffin: Yay for questions for insignificant people!

Amako: … They're not exactly insignificant, muffin…

Muffin: _-sticks tongue out-_ whatever.

Crystal: Next up? EdwardElricFangirl! _–reads off questions-_

_**Everyone: okay first you guys are awsome lol! All of you!**_

Muffin: Sankyuu _–grins all happy-_

Crystal: Thanks!! _–smiles-_

Siphonse: _-big smile-_ Aww! Thank you!

Amako: Thank you! _–smiles-_

_**Ed: I love you! Will you marry me!? (lol don't get weirded out Edo)**_

Ed: Uuhh… _-gets weirded out anyways and looks to Muffin-_

Muffin: _-shifty eyes-_

Crystal: Muffin's gonna get murdered!! _–cackles and runs away-_

Muffin: Just… Do whatever! _–runs away-_

Ed: Well… Uhh… I would… but… you see… Umm… Oh… I think I just heard… Mom! Call me! So… Uh… Bye!! _–runs away-_

Amako: But his mom's dea--mmff!

Siphonse: _-covers Amako's mouth-_ _SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH_!!!

Amako: O.O _–nods-_

_**Al: Can you help me kill some mean person who squashed a cat with her high-heel**_

_**shoes! (I saw pictured EW poor kitty TT)(lets have a moment of silence)**_

Al: _-eyes go all red-_ Where are they? _–flames flare up behind him-_

Hosts: O.O

Al: _-Goes storming around in search of them-_

Hosts: _-give a moment of silence-_

Ed: o.O _–whispers- _What's wrong with Al?

Crystal: _-jumps-_ Ah! Oh umm... _–lowers voice a bit-_ Al's going after someone who cruelly killed a cat…

Ed: oh… _-hides behind Crystal-_

_**Muffin: I like your name can you give me a random nickname lol**_

Muffin: Sankyuu! Hmm… Umm… _-ponders-_

Amako: Name her… some sort of pastry.

Muffin: ugh but _EVERYONE_ is a pastry!

Siphonse: Well… I don't think you wanna name her a fruit…

Muffin: What's wrong with fruit?!

Crystal: No one wants to be called "apple" or "banana"

Muffin: … That's true…

Hosts: _-all think on this for a really long time-_

Ed: _-pokes Crystal-_

Crystal: Hmm? What?

Ed: _-whispers something to Crystal-_

Crystal: _-giggles and whispers to Amako-_

Amako: eh? o.O _–whispers to Siphonse-_

Siphonse: _-laughs and whispers to Muffin-_

Muffin: o.o what the crap? Mr. Sockey?!?

Other Hosts: POCKY!

Muffin: … oh…

Other Hosts: _-sigh and roll eyes-_

Muffin: nyeh… shut up… _-sticks tongue out- _

Crystal: Soo?

Muffin: _-clears throat- _EdwardElricFangirl! I here by dub you, in the name of all… muffins… POCKY!

Everyone: _-claps and cheers-_

Siphonse: n.n Kay, next person!

Amako: Mei Fire! _–reads off questions-_

_**OH GOD, NOT ANOTHER Q&A FIC! (runs away but her hands get possesed and type retarded questions)**_

Hosts: …n.n;;; _-cough-_

_**Muffin: MUFFIN! (gets horrible flashbacks and spazzes out) MAKE THE HORROR STOP, PLEASE! Can you change your name to Cupcake? Or Cookie dough? Uhmm...Oh, are you Pat from Ayumi's Q&A?**_

Muffin: Umm… No… I'm not gonna change my name because for one thing, it kinda has meaning to it, and for another, one of my good friends sorta gave it to me kinda… sorry n.n;;;

Amako: Aww But _Cookie dough _suits you _so_ well!

Muffin: -.-# _-hits Amako- _Uh… No… I'm not Pat…

_**Crystal: Are YOU Pat?**_

Crystal: … No… I'm Crystal…

_**Siphonse: Are YOU Pat?! Oh, and what does your name mean?**_

Siphonse: … No… I'm not… umm… It's… sorta an inside joke n.n;;; eheh… _-glances at Muffin-_

Muffin: _-shifty eyes- _well no… I gave you a longer name… you were the one who shortened it to that…

Siphonse: n.n;;;

_**Amako: Are YOU Pat?**_

Amako: … Why are you asking that? I'm Amako… If one of us was Pat we'd be called '_Pat_' … Not _Amako_ or _Muffin_ or _Crystal_ or _Siphonse_.

_**Ed: GAWD, ED YOUR CLOTHES ARE FRIGGEN TIGHT! Are you TRYING to cut off your blood circulation? Ew, you must be emo!**_

Ed: No. I'M NOT EMO!

Amako: Oh reeeeeeeeeally?

Ed: _-Glares-_

Amako: … You don't scare me.

Ed: … Why not?

Amako: You're too short to scare me.

Ed: _-snaps-_WHOYOUCALLINSOSHORTHEYCOULDBEMISTAKENFORAMICROSCOPICGERM?!

Amako: _-falling over laughing-_

Muffin: Now, now, Amako. Don't be mean to the children.

Ed: IMFREAKINGOLDERTHANEVERYONEHERE!!!!!!!!!

Crystal: No… We're the same age…

Ed: I'm actually older than you by a month and 12 days…

Crystal: … Shut up.

_**Al: We're both kitty lovers, but sadly my mom is allergic to 'em...(runs off to a dark corner and sobs)**_

Al: _-blinks-_ oh… poor thing. _–pats-_

_**Roy: When are you gonna propose to Riza, huh? Huh?! HUH?!**_

Roy: O///////O WhosaidIwasgonnaproposetoRizaBecauseImnotImjustasking

Riza: _-coughs and fiddles with gun-_

Everyone Else: Mmhmm. _–eyebrows raise-_

Roy: OhheyyouknowwhatIthinkIheardtheFuhrercallingmesoIbettergoCATCHALATER! _–runs away-_

Muffin: …Why do they all use excuses like that?

Other hosts: _-shrugs-_

_**All: How good are you at DDR? I bet you can't surpass me at Standard and Heavy...Thought I feel pathetic that my younger bother can do Heavy and Challenge...**_

Muffin: _-coughI SUCKcough-_ You would probably beat me…

Crystal: I'm okay… I'm not as good as Amber and Ayla though… _-sighs-_

Siphonse: Ummmm… I'm… okay… I guess…

Amako: I ROCK! HAHAHAHA!

Muffin: What level can you do?

Amako: CHALLENGE!

Muffin: And what you can actually do?

Amako: … Light…

Other hosts: _-laughing-_

_**Ed: IMMA BURN YOU TO A CRISP 'CAUSE...WELL...I JUST HATE YOU! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (yanks out flamethrower)**_

Ed: Oh… well then. We'll just see if you can… _–transmutes huge cannon thing-_ …BEAT ME!

Muffin: o.o Um… Ed… We don't want to _hurt_ the question asker people…

Ed: _-shrugs and blows up her Flamethrower-_

Muffin: …

_**To Muffin,Amako,Siphonse,&Crystal: LET'S RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER!**_

Hosts: _-glance at one another-_

Muffin: You know how messed up the world would be if we ruled it?

Crystal: Yeah… o.O

Siphonse: … _-sweatdrop-_

Amako: LET'S RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!

Other hosts: _-glance at each other-_ YEAH!!!!!!!

_**Kthxbye**_

Muffin: _-laughing-_ Oh my

Crystal: Oh my, indeed.

Muffin: _-laughs harder-_

Crystal: _-laughs as well-_

Amako&Siphonse: _-glance at each other-_

Amako:… While they're laughing their asses off…

Siphonse: Heh. Yeah.

Amako: Next Questiony asker person dude?

Siphonse: He-Didn't-Betray-Us!!!

_**Hiya, is meh! n.n  
Muffin: n.n YAY! Crayons! Oh, and did you know that in order to find something that cannot be found, you have to be lost? Otherwise everyone would know where it was?**_

Muffin: _-attempts to stop laughing to answer her question-_

Amako: _-looks at watch-_

Muffin: _-gasps for air and then stands up straight-_ heh… Okay umm… What? O.o

Crystal: .. 'What?' indeed.

_**Ed: Six and a half?...Prove it. Or...or...I'll give you Jack's stolen rum...and we'll find out what happens. n.n**_

Ed: _-sticks foot in her face- _Measure.

Crystal: Edward! Get your foot outta her face! She doesn't want to _smell _them!

Ed: … It's my left foot.

Crystal: … Oh…. Right… _-cough-_

Muffin: WHO SAYS YOUR LEFT FOOT ISN'T BIGGER? HMMM?

Ed: … Well obviously if one foot it bigger then I'll need a bigger pair of shoes, right?

Muffin: … Good point…

_**All The Other Hosts: ...n.n Hiya!**_

Crystal: Hi n.n;

Amako: Howdy

Siphonse: Hiya

Crystal: …_-sigh-_ We're never gonna get any real questions are we?

Amako: … Probably not.

Hosts: _-big depressed sigh-_

Muffin: _-laughing-_ Hahahaha! I'm the only one who actually gets real questions! In your face…s…! Nyah!

Hosts: _-chase Muffin-_

Muffin: GYAAH!! _–Runs away-_

_**Al: I know you like kitties, but what about monkeys? Maybe pirate monkeys? Named Jack? Who like shiny things? Why am I making this more than one question?**_

Al: Monkeys are pretty cool… but I like Kitties better.

Ed: We should get a monkey. It could get us out of some real jams, you know.

Al: I thought you were all big on not getting a pet, brother?

Ed: … Well… no… just a cat… this is a _MONKEY_! And a _PIRATE Monkey_! Named _JACK_! Who likes _SHINY THINGS_! Like _KEYS_!

Al: … You're an odd one, Brother. Real odd.

Ed: _**SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!**_

Al: … I'm just gonna… go… over there… _-coughs and runs away-_

_**Mkai, bye now.**_

Muffin: Well! That's all for today. And remember! You can dare now! BUT! ONLY ON THE CONDITION THAT YOU ASK TWO QUESTIONS! … kay maybe not two… ONE AT THE LEAST, PLEASE!!

Crystal: n.n Yay for dares!

Amako: Try to keep the dares at a PG level please… that basically just means no sex or characters running around naked…

Siphonse: _-giggle fit-_

Muffin: Yeah… So! Have fun with the dares AND questions! n.n I know I will!!

Hosts: THANKS!!


End file.
